Shaving implements, typically those known as wet shave razors, generally each include a razor cartridge and a handle. The razor cartridge includes at least one razor blade mounted therein aft of a guard and forward of a cap such that cutting edges of the razor blade are at or proximate a shave plane defined as a theoretical plane extending tangentially from the uppermost portions of the guard and the cap. The razor cartridge is pivotally mounted on the handle such that during use the razor cartridge is able to pivot relative to the handle between a neutral position and a rotated position. The pivoting action of the razor cartridge between the neutral and rotated positions relative to the handle enables the razor blades to maintain contact with the surface being shaved despite elevations and depressions in the surface.
In most wet shave razors, the axis about which the razor cartridge pivots is located in the area of the guard. In these types of razors, the razor cartridge tends to pivot erratically when used in an effort to precisely control movement for trimming intricate details in a hirsute surface. One cause of the erratic movement is the exertion of minute and unintentional forces on the handle. Another cause is generally due to frictional forces caused by the surface being shaved passing over the guard bar. Still another cause may be that forces encountered during the cutting of the hair tend to urge the razor cartridge to the rotated position.
As described above, the razor cartridge is pivotal about an axis located in the area of the guard. That axis is also located either above or below the shave plane and adjacent and forward of the razor blades. Biasing members may be used to limit the unintentional pivotal movement of the razor cartridge, but they are typically subject to a multitude of interacting factors, for example, how hard the user presses the razor cartridge against his or her skin, the amount of hair being removed, and the amount of water and/or shaving aid present. The problem is exacerbated when the user is shaving or trimming intricate details. In these instances, the user typically presses the razor against the surface being shaved with a force greater than normal, and tends to move the razor slowly, as he or she shaves intricate details. Consequently, the razor cartridge, experiencing greater forces on the guard and the razor blades, tends to rotate away from the surface being shaved, thereby causing the razor blades to lose contact. The result is that, even with precise attention and the presence of a guard bar, the desired shave is not achieved because the razor blades are not in the intended position (in contact with the surface being shaved).
What is needed is a shaving implement that overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with the prior art.